Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines, and those machines with features and services which are desirable.
In today's casino environment, most players carry at least one mobile device with them during their gaming sessions. As with all electronics, the batteries in these devices will drain over the course of their gaming session and if the operation of their mobile device(s) ceases, a player may be inclined to prematurely end their gaming session. This will result in a reduction in revenue to the operating casino, and therefore it is desirable to provide a feature to alleviate this concern.